Bone defect is a commonly seen intractable disease in clinical treatment. There are tens of thousands of patients every year who need bone repair treatment because they suffer from bone defect due to heredity, tumor, injury, infection or other reasons. With respect to the construct of bone tissue repair material, on the one hand, it should be guaranteed that the mechanical property of the bone tissue repair material matches that of natural bone tissue, and on the other hand, it should also be guaranteed that the tissue engineering material implanted in body can keep long term stability and can play the function of bone repair. Therefore, it is a new method and a development trend in bone defect repair to design new artificially synthesized material based on basic principles of regenerative medicine, tissue engineering, and micro-nano manufacturing, so as to play the functions of bone regeneration, repair, and reconstruction better, and perform better osteoinductivity and osteointegration ability.
Natural bone is a kind of multi-level biomineralized composite generated by deposition mediated by template protein molecules and then assembly of calcium-phosphorus minerals. Natural bone has a unique tissue structure and a perfect performance. In super micro-nano size, bones with two different forms, i.e., cancellous bone and compact bone, are both made of mineralized collagen that is arranged layer-by-layer in a parallel manner or arranged in concentric circles in a form of fiber bundle. In order to realize the matching of nano-material for bone repair and organism, not only the composition of the material should close to that of natural bone, but also the micro-nano structure of the material should simulate the layer-by-layer ordered arrangement of natural bone so as to realize high degree of biomimesis of implanted biomaterial. Therefore, it is a new strategy to construct nano bone material with biomimetic micropatterned ordered structure in bone tissue engineering research and clinical application, as well as a supplement for the case that the traditional research on nano-material for bone repair only aims at bone component simulation. Moreover, the patterning structure of the nano-material for bone repair realizes a breakthrough from two dimensional plane to three dimensional scaffold.